clashofclansfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
大本營
"這是村莊的核心地帶。升級大本營，可以解鎖新的建築。摧毀敵軍大本營將贏得戰爭，並獲得一顆星。" ---- ---- *'策略和提示' **大本營的放置位置非常重要，但首先需要確定當前主要目標是獲得獎盃或是快速發展。 **大本營具有儲存1000金幣和聖水的能力，也就是說遊戲剛開始的時候你不需要金幣罐或聖水瓶就可以建造建築。 **當重視發展的時候，你應該把大本營放在城牆外面不需防禦，但重點在獎盃的時候，則要放在中間，並由防禦性建築包圍。 **保護大本營時，將它由城牆包圍，並在附近放置法師塔和迫擊炮是較好的防禦方式。 **如果玩家目標在獲得獎盃，需要不計代價地防禦大本營。因為大本營被攻陷就等級防禦失敗本被獲得一個星。但如果目標在快速發展，則資源重於獎盃，這時將大本營放在未防禦的地方是一個方法，會有兩種好處： **#讓對守很輕易地摧毀它，就能讓自己獲得12小時的護盾，並可暫時不用怕被攻擊。。 **#那些只是偷本而不大舉進攻的人可能是比較弱的對手。現在，復仇可以在更有利的時間進行，比如說，當對手有很多資源並且防禦設施在進行升級而不可用的時候。 **大本營是遊戲中除了墻之外生命值最高的建築，這意味著需要花很長時間來摧毀。 **把大本營放在攻擊力最強的防禦設施攻擊範圍內可以使防禦設施的傷害最大化。 **一個不設防的大本營缺點是獎杯，1000黃金和1000圣水（或者更少）會丟失，但對於更高級別的玩家，這不是非常多的。因為玩家變得更容易得到獎杯和資源，但是，在遊戲的早期階段，這些缺點很大。 **建议您升级大本营之前，现尽可能把其他项目（如军队、建筑物等）升到最高级。 **不要把大本营放到角落并且用城墙围起来，城墙外围仍然可以放置军队来攻击大本营。 **在把村庄其他设施升到最高级之前，不建议升级大本营，因为拥有等级较高的大本营后，再攻打低等级的村庄，会获取到更少的资源。 ---- *'Upgrade Differences' **The Town Hall undergoes significant visual changes at levels 3, 7, 8, 9 and 10. ***At level 2, the Town Hall gets the roof tiled with orange, and has the walls "straightened out". ***At level 3, the Town Hall, another layer with a flat tiled roof gets added to the top. ***At level 4, a third plain non-tiled layer and a fourth tiled layer gets added to the top. ***At level 5, a stone outline gets added to the front door. ***At level 6, small golden pillars appear on the sides of the Town Hall, with vines that partially cover them. ***At level 7, a small battlemented platform with a wooden floor gets added to the back left coner of the roof. Underneath the battlements are what appear to be arrow slits. ***At level 8, the battlemented platform grows to the size of the whole roof, a red flag gets added onto the front door and the golden pillars turn to stone. ***At level 9, the entire color of the Town Hall changes to dark gray with a red flag on the top. A small watchtower appears on the top left, and there is a new extended red entryway leading into the Town Hall, flanked with two gold chains. There is also a skull added as a door design. ***At level 10, the color of the Hall changes to a deep crimson red and blue gray. On the top of the Town Hall there is a metal grate. A second watchtower is added beside the first, and molten lava spills from two openings near the top of the tower down to a trough at the base of the Town Hall. ---- *'Icons Description' ** - Pressing this icon displays information about the Town Hall such as Level, Elixir Storage Capacity, Gold Storage Capacity and Hitpoints. ** - Pressing this icon upgrades the Town Hall to the next level if you have enough resources and a free Builder. When the Town Hall is at maximum level this icon is not shown. ** - Pressing this icon finishes an upgrade currently in progress by paying the displayed number of Gems. ** - Pressing this icon will cancel the upgrade currently in progress. This icon is only displayed while an upgrade is in progress. Resource and Offensive Buildings Available Upgrading your Town Hall unlocks the following number of Resource and Army Buildings; see the page for each building for details. See also: Army Buildings; Resource Buildings 防禦設施の數量 升級你的大本營來解鎖更高等級的防禦設施 相關項目: 防禦設施 Resource, Army and Other Buildings Max Level By Town Hall Upgrading your Town Hall allows the following buildings to be upgraded to these levels; see the page for each structure to learn what each upgrade brings: See also: Army Buildings; Resource Buildings; Other Buildings 防禦設施の等級上限 升級你的大本營來解鎖更高等級的大♂ 砲♂防禦設施 相關項目: 防禦設施 Town Hall and Matchmaking There is a lot of confusion with regard to how Town Hall levels affect matchmaking. The short answer is, it doesn't. Matchmaking is based solely on Trophies. However, the loot available to gain is affected by Town Hall level. Players get increased loot for attacking Town Halls of a higher level, and reduced loot for attacking Town Halls of a lower level. The following table describes this bonus and reduction: It's important when upgrading the Town Hall to consider the above table, because it may affect one's looting considerably. It is also advisable to upgrade everything at the current level before moving to the next. There is some speculation that the Town Hall may make a difference at sub-200 Trophy range. However, this has not been confirmed. en:Town_Hall